


A calmaria da água

by Jude_Melody



Series: Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah! [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu sou as águas que nascem em meus sonhos e deságuam na minha alma.Vivi está apaixonada, mas a pessoa que ama não se encontra mais por perto. Sua única companhia é a bela criatura do mar.





	A calmaria da água

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot escrita para o Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah, que consiste em escrever uma história de exatamente 300 palavras utilizando as palavras obrigatórias de um dos quatro grupos elaborados pela Milla (organizadora do desafio). Eu escrevi quatro histórias, uma para cada grupo. Elas estão relacionadas, mas não é preciso ler uma para entender as outras:  
> Grupo 1: Conspícuo, Anátema e Arrefecido – A alegria do fogo  
> Grupo 2: Serendipidade, Besante e Sopesa – A calmaria da água  
> Grupo 3: Consentânea, Catáfora e Greda – A harmonia da terra  
> Grupo 4: Vis, Sêmita e Alabastro – A rebeldia do vento
> 
> Os humanos desta história são personagens criados por mim.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Vivi deseja ser uma sereia, pois essa palavra é tão bela que acalenta seus sonhos. Sereias são lindas, com seus cabelos esvoaçantes e suas caudas coloridas. Ela quer ter essa beleza também e passar os dias dançando nas águas com as criaturas do mar. Talvez assim consiga fugir da realidade cruel de sua vida.

Desde nova, nunca se interessou por garotos. Sempre foram as meninas, com os sorrisos belos e os olhos cheios de luz, que a conquistaram. E aquele _tuntun_ no peito era tão forte quando a melhor amiga segurava sua mão ou beijava suas bochechas. Durante anos, Vivi corria para a praia e gritava para o mar. Hoje não mais. A amiga mudou-se para outra cidade.

Tentar é sempre tão difícil. Na escola, olhares vis dos outros alunos. Em casa, as provocações do irmão mais velho. Sua única liberdade é o mar, onde habita uma belíssima Dewgong com os orbes brilhantes de uma rainha aquática. Quando está triste, Vivi mergulha os pés na água fria e observa a criatura cor de alabastro. Toca suas nadadeiras, alisa sua cauda, sente a respiração em seu peito. Ver a Dewgong dançando alimenta seus sonhos de ser uma sereia.

Nesta tarde, ela está chorando. Um garoto disse-lhe coisas horríveis. Dewgong chora baixinho; não gosta de ver a menina triste. Beija seus pés chamando-a de leve. Quando Vivi pula na água e abraça seu pescoço, a rainha aquática desliza graciosa, conduzindo-a pelos mistérios de seu reino submerso. Atravessam uma sêmita repleta de corais. Vivi quase abre a boca de espanto. Seus cabelos castanhos movem-se a seu redor, e os pés balançam livres no mesmo ritmo da cauda de Dewgong.

Ambas voltam à superfície, pois Vivi não pode permanecer submersa para sempre. Mas agora ela sabe: não precisa ser sereia; não enquanto tiver Dewgong.


End file.
